


Elemental Science

by Tish



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Science porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: The Doctor and Rose engage in a little science lesson.





	Elemental Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



The explosion is cataclysmic. Rose shivers, but she knows she's safe. Floating in space she's wrapped in The Doctor's arms, the TARDIS providing a protective bubble.

“Calcium for your bones and teeth,” The Doctor strokes her wrist. “Iron to fuel your blood,” he rests a thumb upon a vein.

Rose watches the supernova remnant expand, then turns her gaze back to The Doctor. “We learnt that in school, but it's not the same as seeing it happen,” her voice is quiet and full of awe.

“Look, there's potassium!”

“Good for bananas,” Rose laughs as she feels The Doctor's naked body.


End file.
